


115 (Tidak Kurang, Tidak Lebih)

by jeonstellation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow realization
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: Soonyoung sadar sepenuhnya, kalau semua foto yang terpampang ini adalah bagian dari ceritanya bersama Wonwoo. Pertanyaannya adalah:seberapa siap Soonyoung dengan pernyataan di hadapannya ini?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 9





	115 (Tidak Kurang, Tidak Lebih)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini pernah diikut sertakan pada [YMMD Project](https://twitter.com/ymmdayproject/status/1313456816882290690)) di tahun 2020, diposting ulang untuk merayakan #1111MyWishComeTrue

Soonyoung mungkin bukan orang yang terbiasa _on-time_ —tapi bukan karena ia malas mengangkat badannya dari kasur, bukan, sungguh; alasannya lebih karena ia memiliki jadwal yang jamnya tak bisa dipastikan sama sekali. Pekerjaannya sebagai guru seni budaya di sebuah sekolah menengah atas swasta terkadang malah menyita waktunya lebih banyak, karena staff pengajar lain juga mengandalkannya untuk bisa membimbing tim sekolah mereka tiap kali ada kompetisi tari ketika tahu talenta Soonyoung di atas panggung.

Tapi khusus hari ini, Soonyoung pikir tak ada salahnya menjadi egois. Jadi ia berdalih dengan memberikan alasan kalau ada acara penting yang tak bisa ia lewatkan kepada staff dan buru-buru meninggalkan gedung sekolah ketika jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Buru-buru ia pesan ojek _online_ menuju satu tempat yang namanya sudah sering ia bicarakan via chat dengan Minghao sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ngomong-ngomong soal _chatting_ , sepertinya sudah lama juga _handphone_ Soonyoung tidak banyak mendapatkan notifikasi bertuliskan _'You have a new message'_ dari seseorang. Dan sejenak ia tertegun dengan sebuah pikiran yang berkelibat kilat di kepalanya.

Soonyoung sedang kangen.

Rangkaian pikirannya terpecah ketika _driver_ ojol yang ia pesan datang. Setelah memastikan helm yang ia kenakan sudah terkunci dengan aman, Soonyoung mengirimkan pesan singkat bahwa ia akan tiba sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

Ada sebuah senyum yang terulas di bibir merahnya ketika ia membaca balasan yang masuk.

[ _Oke, langsung masuk aja.  
Hati-hati, gue gamau tamu VVVIP gue kenapa napa._]

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk Soonyoung sampai di tujuannya. Ya, hari ini agenda Soonyoung adalah mengunjungi sebuah pameran foto yang ada di salah satu kafe milik temannya. Tanpa buang waktu, Soonyoung bergegas memasuki bangunan berukuran medium yang didominasi warna putih gading dan aksen kayu ini. Matanya menangkap sebuah poster besar terpampang di samping pintu masuk kafe ketika berjalan masuk dan mau tak mau, senyum Soonyoung merekah lagi. Foto pada poster itu baru saja membuatnya berjalan kembali di rute kenangan.

(Soonyoung ingat memori yang ia tinggalkan bersama laut yang ada di dalam tangkapan lensa sang fotografer. Lanskap air biru itu adalah saksi bisu yang menemani Soonyoung di musim panas 8 tahun lalu.)

Inderanya disambut dengan ramah ketika langkahnya terhenti. Ada alunan melodi yang kental dengan nuansa synth 80-an menggema pelan di seluruh penjuru. Dinding berwarna putih gading yang biasanya kosong, kini terisi dengan berbagai foto yang dipamerkan dalam kanvas ukuran besar. Rata-rata berisi potongan-potongan gambar yang langsung menggugah rasa penasaran untuk melangkah dan mengamatinya lebih saksama. Beberapa orang pengunjung tampak sedang khusyuk memperhatikan foto-foto yang dipamerkan. Sama seperti mereka, Soonyoung bisa beropini kalau memandang rupa foto ini terasaㅡ _magis_.

Seperti pulang kembali ke tempat di mana Soonyoung merasa dirinya diselimuti kebahagiaan yang amat sangat.

Layaknya magnet dengan kutub yang berbeda, Soonyoung pun tanpa sadar mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat pada foto yang terpampang tak jauh darinya. Ada sebuah foto perosotan plastik untuk anak-anak tercetak di sana, dengan beberapa kursi plastik di sekelilingnya. Warna primer yang kontras tertangkap baik oleh matanya, walaupun Soonyoung bisa merasakan bahwa cuaca sedang tak terbilang baik ketika sang fotografer membidik momen ini dengan kameranya. Ada rasa rindu yang menelusup ke rongga dadanya setelah beberapa detik memandang foto di hadapannya.

_'Everything's feel easier when you're just a child, huh?'_ pikir Soonyoung dalam hati sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengamati foto-foto lain yang berjajar menunggu atensinya.

Ia tengah memandangi foto ketiga yang menarik perhatiannya ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

“Oh, Hao,” sapa Soonyoung dengan senyum ketika beradu pandang dengan sang pemilik kafe.

“Hei, kak. Baru dateng?” tanyanya sambil menyodorkan cup plastik berisikan kopi pada Soonyoung. “ _Caramel latte._ ”

Ada tawa geli yang menggema dari bibir Soonyoung saat ia menerimanya, “Kok lo tau sih?”

“Lah, nggak tau gue,” mata Minghao mengerling jahil. “Ini titipan doang tadi, disuruh bikinin buat lo itu.”

Bibir Soonyoung membulat, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengerti siapa yang menyuruh Minghao membuatkan satu-satunya jenis kopi yang Soonyoung bisa minum. _Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang dibalik pameran foto ini._

“Lo harus tau, gue tadi nawarin biar foto-foto ini nggak usah dibongkar selesai pameran minggu besok,” ujar Minghao sembari menggigiti ujung sedotan kertas yang terapit bibirnya. “Gue rasa dengan adanya foto-foto ini, malah nambah kafe gue makin kerasa hidup.”

“Setuju sih,” sahut Soonyoung cepat. “Masuk gitu sama tema _vintage_ kafe lo ini. Malah jadi nilai plus juga, karena semua foto ini diambil pakai kamera analog. Kayak jadi _point of attraction kafe lo._ ”

“Ceilah, bahasa lo, kak. Udah berasa ngobrol sama fotografer gue,” Minghao terkekeh, senyum jahilnya masih tak kunjung hilang.

“Yeee, orang dari dulu nih dari gue SMA, lo bayangin, gue tuh dicekokin soal beginian sama orang di balik pameran ini,” Soonyoung menggerutu meskipun tak ada kekesalan di balik ucapannya itu. “Gue tiap hari denger istilah fotografi gara-gara dia emang hobinya _sharing trivias_ begini sama gue, lama-lama ya hafal juga...”

“Ngegosipin gue ya lo berdua?”

Soonyoung menoleh dan mendapati sosok familier menyeruak masuk ke area pandangnya. Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mereka beradu pandang, tangannya yang tadi tersembunyi di dalam kantung jaket _khaki_ -nya kini terulur untuk menepuk pipi gembil Soonyoung lembut. Sebuah gestur yang selalu Wonwoo lakukan jika bertemu dengannya sejak mereka berteman di bangku SMP.

“Ge-er banget...,” Minghao mencibir, tangannya sibuk menggoyangkan _cup_ -nya yang kini hanya berisikan es batu. “Lo jadi mau pesen _espresso_ nggak, mas?”

“Boleh deh. Nggak usah dibawain ke sini, Hao, ntar gue sama Soonyoung duduk di sana,” ujar Wonwoo sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah _dine-in area_ yang berada di lantai dua.

“ _Alright_ ,” Minghao beralih memandang Soonyoung seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun tampaknya pemuda itu lebih memilih menelan kembali kata-katanya dan hanya menepuk pundak Soonyoung pelan. “ _Have fun_ lo berdua.”

Soonyoung membisikkan _'Thanks'_ pelan sebelum Minghao meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ketika pandangannya beradu dengan bola mata cokelat milik Wonwoo, ia tak sungkan untuk menyunggingkan senyum lebar ke arah lelaki yang baginya, sudah seperti payung teduh.

“Foto yang ada di urutan pertama sana,” tunjuknya pada foto perosotan yang ia lihat sebelumnya. “Kapan lo ngambilnya? Kok lo balik nggak bilang sama gue sih...”

“Bilang. Tapi lo-nya lupa dan lagi sibuk buat ngurusin kompetisi bulan April kemaren,” sahut Wonwoo sambil menyelipkan tangannya kembali ke saku. Mata Soonyoung mengikuti gestur kecil itu karena ia tahu Wonwoo tipe yang gampang kedinginan; yang Soonyoung tidak tahu adalah asal sebongkah keberanian yang mendorongnya untuk meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Wonwoo tampak tak bereaksi apa-apa dan meneruskan kalimatnya, “Lagian gue balik tuh karna _Ibuk_ minta gue hadir di wisudaan Bohyuk.”

Soonyoung menggumam tanda mengerti.

(Ketertarikan Wonwoo akan mengabadikan momen melalui kamera analog awalnya terdorong oleh _Eyang kakung_ -nya. Soonyoung hadir ketika lelaki berusia 70 tahun itu mengajarkan Wonwoo—yang masih mengenakan seragam SMP penuh peluh setelah berlomba lari dengannya—bagaimana cara menggunakan kamera kesayangannya. Sejak hari itu, sepertinya Soonyoung tak pernah melihat Wonwoo absen menyelipkan kamera di ranselnya.)

“Trus ternyata pas gue lewat taman kecil yang biasa kita lewatin kalo sepedaan balik sekolah, masih ada. Yaudah deh gue foto. buat kenang-kenangan,” ucapnya lembut, matanya memandang Soonyoung dengan lekat. “Inget nggak sih, dulu lo maksa banget mau perosotan disitu, malah pantat lo nyangkut. Trus lo udah mau mewek minta tolong ditarik tapi guenya nggak bisa berenti ketawa.”

“Nggak usah bawa aib-nya dong...,” ucap Soonyoung sambil mencebikkan bibir bawahnya, merajuk. “Ingetnya yang bagus aja. Ingetnya perosotan itu jadi tempat pertama kita ketemu aja, udah. Nggak usah pake yang memalukan. Lagian ya, temen macem apa ketawa dulu baru nolongin...”

“Temen macem gue,” kekeh Wonwoo, tawanya sudah mereda. “Tadi bukannya lo bilang mau telat? Bolos ya lo?”

“Iya, izin bilang ada keperluan penting.”

“Asik banget, gue penting buat lo.”

Soonyoung memicingkan matanya, berniat mengancam tapi malah membuatnya tampak lucu. Kalau orang lain yang mendengar ucapan Wonwoo barusan, mungkin pikiran pertama yang terbersit adalah sarkasme; tapi bagi Soonyoung yang sudah berbagi langit dengan Wonwoo belasan tahun lamanya, itu adalah sebuah tanda kalau Wonwoo senang atas validasinya. Dan Soonyoung tidak akan membuang waktu untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo, kalau keberadaannya memang penting.

( _Oh, kalau saja Wonwoo tahu._ )

“Ke atas, yuk,” Wonwoo menarik tangannya yang masih bertautan erat dengan tangan Soonyoung, membimbingnya untuk meniti anak tangga menuju lantai dua bangunan minimalis ini. “Minghao bilang gue boleh minta _supply_ makanan apa aja hari ini.”

“ _Abusing privilege_ banget lo,” kekeh Soonyoung sambil mengekor di belakang Wonwoo. Ekor matanya menangkap tautan jemari mereka yang bukannya mengendur, malah makin erat; dan satu hal lagi, Wonwoo habis potong rambut. Soonyoung hafal betul karena helai rambut di tengkuk Wonwoo sudah terpotong pendek dan rapi. “Tapi bolehlah dicoba. Pas _opening_ dia Februari kemarin, gue nggak sempet ngicipin apa-apa.”

Lantai dua yang dimaksud Wonwoo tadi adalah satu lantai yang memenuhi setengah luas bangunan, _railing_ kayu minimalis memagari bagian terbuka sehingga pengunjung bisa mengamati suasana pameran di lantai satu. Nuansa _homey_ begitu kental tergambar dari interior dan pemilihan meja dan kursi yang sengaja dibuat tak senada; plus, semua orang tahu selera musik Minghao punya level yang berbeda dan kini alunan lagu _indie_ yang Soonyoung tak tahu menahu sedang menggema pelan untuk menemani beberapa pengunjung yang sedang asyik menyesap kopi hangat.

Wonwoo memilih meja yang paling dekat dengan _railing_ supaya bisa dengan mudah mengawasi pameran. Sesaat Soonyoung bisa melihat ada sorot mata penuh kepuasan, penuh kemenangan ketika ia menatap karya hasil jepretannya kini terpamerkan pada khalayak ramai. Ada rasa bangga beriringan dengan haru di dada Soonyoung, mengingat lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya ini sudah mencintai fotografi sejak mereka di bangku SMP. Soonyoung adalah saksi jatuh bangunnya Wonwoo mengumpulkan _frame_ demi _frame_ untuk mencapai titiknya berdiri sekarang ini.

“Lo mau _smoothie bowl_?” tawaran yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo membuyarkan lamunan Soonyoung. Ia pun baru sadar Minghao sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka, pena dan memo melekat di tangannya. “Masih diet nggak sih lo?”

Soonyoung terdiam sejenak. Ia memang punya kebiasaan untuk menceritakan apa pun itu pada Wonwoo, via telepon ataupun sekedar _chatting_. Ia tak mengharapkan balasan kilat, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh jika ia tidak bercerita soal harinya pada Wonwoo. Malah terkadang, Wonwoo baru membalasnya beberapa hari kemudian dan Soonyoung sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tapi yang Soonyoung tak habis pikir adalah, Wonwoo masih ingat ucapannya seminggu yang lalu tentang upaya diet karena ia akan mengikuti kompetisi tari bersama timnya.

“Eh, iya. Boleh _smoothie_.”

“ _Strawberry banana_?” mata Wonwoo sibuk menyusuri daftar menu. Mata Soonyoung? Hanya tertuju pada lelaki berkacamata itu dengan perasaan yang sulit ia jelaskan.

“Itu aja satu, Hao. Sama _espresso_ gue,” ujar Wonwoo setelah mendapat anggukan dari Soonyoung. Ia menyerahkan kembali lembar menu pada sang empunya kafe, “Oh, sama air mineral deh satu. _Thank you_.”

Sepeninggal Minghao, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sama-sama terdiam. Wonwoo sibuk mengamati pengunjung yang sedang berkeliling di pamerannya dan Soonyoung sedang membalas _chat_ dari teman setimnya mengenai jadwal latihan minggu ini.

“Lomba lo kapan sih?” pertanyaan Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

“Hah? Oh, bulan depan. Lo kosong emang?” ucap Soonyoung sambil memasukkan _handphone_ -nya kembali ke saku _coat_ -nya.

“Emang gue mau datang?”

Sungguh, Soonyoung heran kenapa ia bisa sabar menghadapi Wonwoo yang seperti ini. “Nggak ada yang ngarepin lo datang,” jawabnya sok ketus.

Wonwoo tertawa dibuatnya, “Kosong kok hitungannya. Gue abis kelar pameran ini balik kerja serius lagi. Udah nunda berapa lama deh _editing_ naskah nggak kelar-kelar. Bulan depan tuh terakhir gue libur sebelom akhirnya jadi _editor_ tetap, Desember udah ditemenin kopi terus 24 jam seminggu.”

“Awas deh, lo tuh ada maag masiiiih aja kopi,” gerutu Soonyoung gemas.

Bibir Wonwoo membentuk cengiran, “Kalo gitu bisa kali lo masak dua porsi buat bekel makan siang kita.”

(Satu dari banyak asumsi yang orang lontarkan pada mereka adalah: Wonwoo terlihat jauh lebih patuh pada jadwal. Kenyataannya justru sebaliknya, Soonyounglah yang paling konsisten bangun pagi untuk menyempatkan diri membuat bekal. Terkadang, ia membuatkan satu porsi lebih untuk Wonwoo dan menyuruh lelaki itu mengambil ke apartemennya.)

Soonyoung baru saja akan melontarkan penolakan ketika Minghao datang dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya satu per satu di meja. Minghao hanya menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti pada Wonwoo, sebelum buru-buru pamit untuk melayani pasangan yang baru saja datang.

“Kalo lo bikinin bekal,” ujar Wonwoo sembari menyendok tumpukan kacang yang tersusun rapi dalam mangkuk _smoothie_ Soonyoung dengan cepat. “Ntar gue anterin lo berangkat ke sekolah deh.”

Soonyoung mengeluarkan 'hmmmm' yang cukup panjang karena sesungguhnya, ia sedang sibuk meredakan genderang perang di rongga dadanya karena gestur sederhana yang Wonwoo baru saja lakukan. Netranya menatap lekat wajah Wonwoo dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, _gue bahkan nggak ngeh kalo ada kacang disitu. dan lo dengan sigap makan duluan sebelom gue ga sadar ngunyah dan alergi gue kambuh._

“Oke.”

Atensi Wonwoo langsung teralih. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Soonyoung dengan senyum lebar terulas di bibir, “Asik, gue makan enak. Janji deh gue nggak akan telat bangun biar lo nggak ikutan telat.”

“Janji ya,” ucap Soonyoung sambil mengacungkan sendok ke arah Wonwoo dengan mata memicing. “Telat, gue ganti bekal lo sama _pellet_ -nya Luna.”

“Parah banget gue diempanin makanan kura-kura... Iya, iya. Janji nggak akan telat,” Wonwoo menawarkan cengiran jahilnya.

Soonyoung mendengus geli, “Lagian, nggak bisa urus diri sih lo. Cari pacar sana. Minta tolong Mingyu tuh kenalin sama temen-temennya.”

“Ngapain? Kan udah ada lo.”

Buru-buru Soonyoung alihkan perhatian Wonwoo dengan menendang kakinya dengan cukup keras dan sukses membuat Wonwoo mengaduh kesakitan. Dengan begitu, Wonwoo tidak akan melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

“Ya gimana,” sahut Wonwoo setelah sakitnya mereda dan Soonyoung menyibukkan diri dengan melahap _smoothie bowl_ -nya. “Kayaknya nggak ada yang berani deketin gue. Bukan karena gue galak atau apa, tapi ada lo.”

Soonyoung kembali memicingkan matanya, “Jadi salah gue gitu?”

“Nggak ada yang bilang salah lo. Tapi, dengan adanya lo, gue bahkan nggak sadar kalau emang gue nggak bisa membuka hati buat orang. Dengan adanya lo, gue bahagia. Gue nggak mau munafik kalo gue juga mau dengan bebas mengakui lo pacar gue, tapi gue tau kenyamanan lo adalah prioritas gue,” jelas Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya sedetikpun dari wajah Soonyoung. “Gue nggak bisa bohong juga kalo _after all these years_ , ya gue sayangnya sama lo.”

Soonyoung membatin, _smoothies_ harusnya mudah ditelan, bukan? Tapi kenapa tenggorokannya tak mau berkompromi?

Wonwoo menopang dagu di atas lengannya yang terlipat, jemarinya membingkai rahangnya yang tegas sementara kedua matanya teralih menatap entah ke mana. Mata Soonyoung menenggak citra indah itu dengan kedua bola mata jernihnya. Ia sadar betul percakapan seperti ini akan datang semenjak mereka berdua mengungkapkan perasaan delapan tahun lalu.

(Laut yang Soonyoung lihat di poster pameran tadi, adalah tempat di mana perasaan mereka akhirnya terbongkar. Wonwoo, dengan rasa yang begitu kuat dan setia; Soonyoung, dengan rasa ingin membalas namun takluk oleh ketakutannya.)

Ketika Wonwoo tak mendapat sahutan dari sang subjek afeksi, lelaki berkacamata itu mengembalikan atensinya kepada Soonyoung. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pipi Soonyoung lembut dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

“Gue udah lama nahan diri, dan bukan berarti ini jadi momen di mana gue minta jawaban ke lo. Gue tau mungkin emang gue harus _content_ dengan apa yang kita punya sekarang,” jemari Wonwoo kini tak lagi mengelus kulit pipi Soonyoung, tapi beristirahat di punggung tangannya. Mengingatkannya akan jangkar yang menjaga perahu agar tidak terbawa arus laut. “Gue tau lo takut dengan kemungkinan yang ada. Kemungkinan kita selesai di tengah jalan dan pura-pura seakan kita nggak pernah kenal setelah belasan tahun bareng. Kemungkinan kita nggak dapat restu. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang mungkin nggak ada di daftar tebakan lo. Tapi yang pasti, gue cuma mau lo tau, gue nggak perlu pacar. Gue udah punya lo.”

Tidak ada tetes air mata yang kabur dari pelupuk mata Soonyoung kali ini, karena sepertinya, ia sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Soonyoung tahu kali ini, ia tak sendirian untuk menghadapi ketakutannya.

Orang di hadapannya ini, bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Soonyoung begitu tahu soal _mood swing_ -nya yang parah, bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya berasumsi bahwa sisi ceria Soonyoung adalah diri Soonyoung yang sebenarnya. Ini Wonwoo, orang yang sudah melalui terjalnya karang kehidupan bersamanya demi bisa menyaksikan matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

“Teman hidup,” ujar Soonyoung setelah semenit berlalu. Wonwoo yang sedang menyendok sisa-sisa remah kacang di mangkuk _smoothie_ dengan tangan kirinya (karena tangan kanannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Soonyoung sejak tadi; enggan untuk lepas), menatapnya bingung.

“Gue nggak tau apa yang bakal terjadi sama kita berdua besok, lusa, bulan depan, beberapa tahun lagi. Kalo kita 'pacar' dan suatu saat kita pisah, kita nggak bisa lagi jadi teman,” ada nada sendu pada ucapan Soonyoung, “Tapi kalau gue bilang kita 'teman hidup', gue bakalan selalu ada buat lo selama lo hidup. Dan lo juga bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama kan, buat gue?”

“Hmmm, jadi sekarang labelnya 'teman hidup'? Boleh nggak kalo gue bilang ini teman hidup _in romantic term_?”

“Mulut lo, Nu. Iya, _in romantic term_ ,” Soonyoung memang memasang raut muka kesal, tapi ada senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya. Lama kelamaan melebar hingga pipinya membulat dan mendesak matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Wonwoo tak kuasa untuk menahan diri ikut tersenyum bersama teman hidup-nya.

“Asik, kalo gitu _next time_ kita pulang, gue boleh ya ngenalin lo ke _Ibuk_ pake label baru?”

Soonyoung tersedak sungguhan mendengarnya dan sekarang sibuk menepuk-nepuk dada supaya batuknya cepat hilang. Wonwoo, meskipun tawanya masih terdengar jelas, buru-buru membukakan segel botol air mineral yang ia pesan dan menyodorkannya pada Soonyoung.

“Lo tuh ya, gue kadang ragu lo beneran sayang sama gue apa nggak kalo udah begini.”

“Sayang lah,” jawab Wonwoo cepat (dan dengan raut muka yang begitu yakin sampai Soonyoung agak terpana). “Kalo nggak, buat apa gue mengabadikan tiap pojok tempat di mana kita ninggalin memori bareng?”

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Soonyoung untuk mencerna ucapan Wonwoo barusan. Oh, _oh_ , pameran ini seperti galeri kenangan mereka berdua toh.

(Bisa nggak sih, Wonwoo berhenti membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam?)

“Lo tau nggak, kalo gue mau nge- _shoot_ film terus sampe gue tua nanti, gue bakalan ngabisin film yang panjangnya sampe 115 kilometer?”

Soonyoung menatapnya bingung, “Terus?”

“Yang udah gue _shoot_ sampe bisa jadi pameran ini mungkin kayak baru sampe 10 kilo, jadi gue masih punya utang kan,” tangan Wonwoo kembali terulur untuk membingkai rahang Soonyoung, jemarinya mengelus permukaan pipinya. “Lo jangan ke mana-mana ya, gue maunya jalan bareng sama lo di sisa 105 kilometer yang harus gue tempuh.”

“Gombal...,” gerutu Soonyoung sambil menepis tangan Wonwoo pelan. “Ya gue nggak punya pilihan lain kan?”

“Nggak juga. Punya, nggak punya. Tapi pertanyaannya: mau nggak?”

“Nggak lo minta juga gue buktinya masih ada di sini kan sampe sekarang?”

“Besok? Lusa?”

“Nanya mulu gue tinggal ya.”

Tawa Wonwoo pun akhirnya pecah. Soonyoung bisa mendengar ada nada penuh kelegaan di antara rangkaian tawanya. Sungguh, rasanya seperti mendengar suara tawa Wonwoo delapan tahun lalu; di hadapan laut di pagi hari, berbalut seragam SMA dan jemari bertautan. Bedanya, kini rasa mereka bersahutan.

Menghabiskan 105 kilometer film bersama Wonwoo tak terdengar buruk, bukan?


End file.
